dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysit Hotshit
'Summary' Flame is hired by Blue and Pink to watch Blink while they head out for dinner. How will things turn out for the two. 'Characters' *Flame (semi-antagonist until the end) *Blink (antagonist until the end) *Blue *Pink 'Transcript' Blue: (on the phone) No wait! Don't hang up! (The phone Blue was on hangs up.) Blue: God damn it! Pink: Blue, what are we going to do? We have to go out for our anniversary dinner! Blue: I know, I know! Unfortunately none of the girls aren't available! Pink: Not even Fox? Blue: Not even Fox. Pink: Well who are we going to get to watch Blink?! Blue: Calm down Pink! We'll find somebody. (It shows Flame walking down the street looking angry.) Flame: Stupid fucking boss! How am I suppose to make three-hundred dollars?! Blue: Flame? Are you alright? Flame: (sighs) Yes Blue, I'm fine. Blue: What's the problem? Flame: My work boss wants me to pay three-hundred dollars! HOW THE FUCK DO I DO THAT?! Blue: (thinks for a moment, then smiles) You said you needed money, right? Flame: YES! Blue: Alright dude, I'll pay you the money. Flame: Oh thank you! Blue: Ah, ah, ah! On ''one condition. Flame: What?! Blue: You have to babysit my son Blink. Flame: How the hell do I do that?! Blue: You mean you've never looked after a child before? Flame: No. Blue: Ya know; play with him, maybe get him some food if he gets hungry, AND make sure he's happy. Flame: (thinks) Okay, I can do it. Blue: OH! And one more thing! (leans towards his face) Control your anger! Flame: I will! I will! I promise! Pink: WHAT?! Blue! We can't have Flame watching Blink! He'll yell at him! Blue: But Blink can behave right? Pink: Uhh no... He's been acting very angry lately. Blue: Why? Pink: (whispers) Remember we wouldn't let him buy that new game? Blue: (remembers) Ooohhh.. Alright then... Well just maybe give Flame a chance. He does need money after all. Pink: ''(sighs) Okay. Blue: Alright, let's go. Later Flame. Flame: Bye! (goes inside) Now where is the little angel? Blink: HEY! Who are you?! Flame: I- I'm your babysitter. Blink: But I don't even know you! Flame: Your other babysitters weren't available. Blink: YOU BETTER BE NICE TO ME! Flame: I will, I will. Blink: Alright then! Flame: So what do you want to do? Blink: (thinks) I wanna play Mario Kart! (goes into the living room and turns the game on) Flame: So what do you do? (grabs a controller) Blink: You have to win a race! NOW PICK A CHARACTER! Flame: Alright, alright. I'll be this guy. (highlights Yoshi) Blink: (hits Flame's hand) NOO! Flame: What? Blink: I'm ALWAYS Yoshi! I'M ALWAYS ALWAYS YOSHI! Flame: Alright I know! You don't have to repeat it! Blink: I DON'T CARE! I'M YOSHI! (points) You can be the stupid mushroom! Flame: I don't want to be Toad! I highlighted Yoshi first, you should learn to share. Blink: NO NO NO! I'M YOSHI! HE'S MY FAVORITE! Flame: Oh come on! Why can't I be Yoshi? Blink: BECAUSE HE'S MINE! (takes Flame's controller) You can be Toad! Flame: (starts getting angry) HEY! Just learn to share these characters! Blink: (gets angry and throws the controller at Flame's face) You know what?! I don't want to play Mario Kart anymore! Flame: (thinks) Come on Flame. Control yourself. (speaks) Then what do you want to play now? (shows them outside in a soccer field.) Blink: SOOCCCEERRR! Flame: So what do I do? Blink: You have to guard the goal and I try to kick the ball into the goal! Flame: But wait, don't I have to try and kick the ball away from you and kick it into your goal? Blink: NO! You stand there! Flame: (sighs) Fine. (Blink kicks the ball at Flame's ball and then into the goal.) Flame: OW! Blink: I win! I win! You can't beat me! I'm number one at Soccer! You suck! Flame: (face turns red) Control yourself... Blink: I'm the best! NOW I'M HUNGRY! Flame: (grumbles) Then what do you want to eat? Blink: Take me to Mc Arnolds! I want fries! Flame: (thinks) I think you need to eat healthy. Your parents said so. Blink: NO! (stomps his feet on the floor) I WANT TO GO TO MC ARNOLDS! TAKE ME TO MC ARNOLDS! TAKE ME NOW! (stomps on Flame's feet) Flame: (face turns red) Control yourself! ALRIGHT! We'll go to Mc Arnolds! Blink: GOOD! (Cuts to them at Mc Arnolds.) Flame: What do you want? Blink: I want a large bag of fries! Flame: (sighs) Can I get one large bag of fries? Cashier: Alright, that'll be five dollars. (Flame hands the Cashier a five dollar note. It then cuts to Flame and Blink at home with Blink's meal.) Blink: I can't wait to eat! I'm hungry! Flame: (sighs) Enjoy. Blink: (gets angry) RIPOFF! Flame: What? Blink: (shows the small bag of fries) They gave me a SMALL BAG! Not a LARGE! They cheaped me out! Flame: Must've been a mistake. Blink: TAKE ME BACK THERE! Flame: You've already got the fries! Just enjoy the ones you have! Blink: (throws the bag at his face) I DON'T CARE! Flame: (thinks while face is red) Control yourself... Blink: TAKE ME BACK! Flame: (thinks) Control it...! Blink: TAKE! ME! BACK! THERE! RIGHT! NOW! (kicks Flame's leg) (Flame opens his eyes with his face completely red.) Flame: (right in Blink's face) AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHH!!! THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU ARE A BAD BOY! I GIVE YOU ALL OF THESE THINGS YOU LIKE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU HURT ME! YOU YELLED AT ME! AND YOU NEVER FIGURE ANYTHING OUT WELL ENOUGH! I don't care how much this hurts you! YOU ARE A MEAN, BOSSY, GRUMPY BRAT AND I AM NEVER GOING TO BE NICE TO YOU EVER AGAIN! WHY?! BECAUSE YOUR A BRAT AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! Blink: Your.... MEAN! (runs upstairs crying) Flame: FINE! GO CRY! SEE IF I CARE! (goes outside and slams the door) Auuugh. What am I doing?! (It shows Flame's brain.) Calm Side of Brain: You need to control yourself better Flame. Angry Side of Brain: FORGET IT! That little brat deserved it! Calm Side of Brain: Maybe Flame, try and apologise to him. Maybe make peace with him. And maybe try to calm him down. Angry Side of Brain: How about slap his ass?! That's what all people do when their children are fucking brats! Flame: MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Calm Side of Brain: Take my advice Flame. Flame: (sighs) Fine. (Flame goes inside and walks upstairs to Blink's room, who is crying on his bed.) Flame: Uhh, hey Blink. Blink: (crying) GO AWAY! Flame: (sighs and sits near Blink) Look kid, I know even this is hard for me to say. But the things I said before, was totally unfair of me to say. I just got really angry about your attitude, but besides all of that. I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings, and maybe we can be friends. Blink: (sniffs) You mean it? Flame: Totally. Blink: Well... I'm sorry too. I should have been polite, and I didn't mean to be so grumpy and bossy. Flame: That's okay Blink. Hey, I hope this may be able to pay back for what I said. (Flame gives Blink a copy of Mario Kart 8) Blink: (gasps) I'VE BEEN WANTING THIS GAME FOREVER! Thank you! (hugs Flame) Flame: Your welcome kid... Blink: Can we play can we play can we play?! Flame: Sure thing. (They start the game up.) Blink: Choose your character! Flame: Uhh... am I allowed to be- Blink: Yes! You can be Yoshi! Flame: Oh wow! Thanks! (picks Yoshi) (After a race.) Blink: (squeals) This game was so fun! Flame: Yeah, I had fun. (Blue and Pink come home.) Blue: We're back! Pink: How did you two go? (glares at Flame) Flame: It was amazing. (Blink smiles at Flame) Pink: Wow, I guess we could trust Flame after all. Flame: Alright Blue, where's the money? Blue: (nervously laughs) Uhh, I don't have enough. I spent most of it for our dinner. Flame: WHAT?! Blue: Sorry bro. Flame: (Punches Blue through a wall) MOTHER FU- (END) 'Trivia' *This is the first time Blink is an antagonist. *Shows Flame may not get along with kids. 'Poll' What do you think about this Babysit Hotshit? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases